In general, in various electric equipments, an electric connector is widely used for the purpose of connection of a terminal of a signal transmission medium comprising a coaxial cable or the like to a printed wiring board, or the like. The electric connector comprises, for example, a first connector connected with a signal transmission medium and a second connector mounted on a printed wiring board, and it is configured such that a signal transmission medium such as a coaxial cable is first connected to a rear end of the first connector and a projection for fitting provided on a front end of the first connector is then inserted into an opening for fitting of the second connector so that fitting of both the connectors is performed.
In such fitting of both the connectors, however, such a case occurs that workers perform assembling work by grasping a signal transmission medium comprising a coaxial cable or the like. When a fitting action utilizing such a signal transmission medium, the so-called flapping fitting action is performed, a front end of the first connector which has been inserted into the second connector moves in a vertical direction so that a conductive contact or an insulating housing of the second connector displaces vertically, which may result in blocking of electrical connectivity of the conductive contact. An opening for fitting of the insulating housing is expanded in a thickness direction at an approximately central portion, particularly in a longitudinal direction, of the opening due to such a flapping action, so that the insulating housing or a conductive shell which is originally formed in a thin flat shape is deformed in a shape expanded in an arched manner, which may result in opposition to thinning of the insulating housing or the conductive shell.
Further, in the case that the conductive contact disposed in the insulating housing has a configuration of being mounted in a cantilever manner, when the front end projection of the first connector is inserted into the second connector, as described above, the conductive contact of the second connector is displaced by the front end projection of the first connector to be pressed on one side wall face of the insulating housing. As a result, the conductive contact or the insulating housing of the second connector deforms vertically in the same manner as the above-mentioned case, so that there is a possibility that electrical connectivity of the conductive contact is blocked or thinning cannot be achieved due to expansion of a size in a thickness direction by an amount corresponding to deformation of the insulating housing.
Such a problem significantly appears as expansion and deformation of the insulating housing, especially when the rigidity of the insulating housing has lowered due to thinning of the whole electric connector or when a length of the signal transmission medium has become large in a multipolar arrangement direction thereof, which results in an important problem to be solved for thinning/height-reducing of the electric connector.
On the other hand, the conductive shell covering the insulating housing is attached to the insulating housing by press fitting or fitting. In conventional electric connectors disclosed in cited references described below, since a fixing mechanism of the conductive shell to the insulating housing is provided to project inside the insulating housing, the thickness of the insulating housing must be expanded by an amount corresponding to provision of the fixing mechanism or a wiring pitch of signal lines in the insulating housing must be expanded.
Patent Literature 1: JPA-2007-193949
Patent Literature 2: JPA-2002-15818
Patent Literature 3: JPA-05-205831